


Finn/Rey ficlets

by pearwaldorf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archive of Finn/Rey ficlets I've posted to my Tumblr. G for now but any explicit/NSFW chapters will be marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said with too many miles between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bossuary

The weekly holocalls with Ahch-To are mostly informational; Skywalker (Finn isn’t sure if he should call him by a title–he’s not his teacher) and the General exchanging information about First Order movements, political briefings, logistical stuff. There’s always a lull after the business is dispensed with, a well-worn silence between them. Maybe it’s the sort of thing that happens with siblings, or people who have known each other for a long time. He’s never sure if he should be in the room for this, but neither of them have ever asked him to leave. The General is always the one who brings things back on track, beckoning Finn over to the screen so he can talk to Rey.

She always smiles when she sees him, bright enough that it comes through even over the fuzzy projection. He saves up things to tell her over the week: funny things Poe’s said, how the blasters here are different, a new story he heard from the pilots. She tells him about training with Skywalker (but she calls him Luke), how much she likes gardening and growing their food even though it’s hard work, how weird it is to be able to view the Force in everything if she doesn’t block it out. Eventually they run out of things to talk about, and just sit there, for a little bit. It doesn’t feel awkward like he thought it would, and it’s nice.

“I have to do more training,” Rey says, breaking the silence. She looks like she’d much rather stay here and not talk, which does something funny to his chest.

“I guess you should go then. I miss you.” He almost reaches out to the projection, but doesn’t, because that would be silly.

“I miss you too.” She blows him a kiss before ending the transmission, and he’s glad she can’t see him blush.

The General’s sitting on a bench, reviewing something on a datapad when he comes out of the comm room.

“Did you have a good talk?” She asks.

“Yeah, we did.” He pauses, and dredges up his courage. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. You can always ask me anything.” Her voice is kind, and he thinks that maybe she might not be so intimidating. Sometimes.

“Do you ever just sit there, with someone? And not talk at all?” He’s not sure he’s saying quite what he means, but it seems she understands, because she nods.

“That’s a good thing. It means you’re comfortable enough around each other to not have to carry a conversation.” Her eyes get a bit sad. “It’s harder than you think, finding people you can do that with. I used to be able to with Han.” Her voice only trips over his name a little bit, now. 

“I can do that with Rey.” He doesn’t know why he tells her that, but it seems to make her happy, because she smiles, and actually gets up to pat his cheek.

“I’m glad, Finn. I hope you understand how lucky you are. Treasure it.”

He nods. “I will, ma’am.” 

She leaves for another meeting, and he wanders over to the hangar. Maybe one of the pilots will have another story he can tell Rey next week.


	2. the one with a pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an off-hand remark to Zan about wanting all the Finn/Rey and a pony, and Clev was like, “What about Finn/Rey AND a pony?” and well, this happened.
> 
> (Yes, [ponies](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pony) are canonical. I checked.)

“They’re native to Endor’s forest moon, but people found they adapt well to pretty much anywhere, as long as they get enough food and water and a place to run.” Poe smiles, easy and comfortable in a way that Rey’s never seen, even in a cockpit. Yavin 4 really must be his home, if he can let his guard down so completely. Rey wonders if that’s something she’ll ever find.

“I just don’t trust it.” Rey stares at the pony, grazing peacefully in the meadow. “What if it bites?”

Finn makes a noise, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You grew up in a place with those big giant snorfly things–”

“Happabores.”

“What?”

“They’re called happabores.”

“Happabores”–he says, correcting himself with great effort–“and you’re suspicious of something that small and cute.”

“What it wants to kick me?” She’s seen those feet. They’re big, and powerful.

Poe gives her a bowl of fruit slices. “No animal’s that complicated. Don’t scare it, give it something good to eat and you’re friends for life.”

She must still look dubious, because Finn takes her other hand. “We’ll go together, okay?” He smiles, like he’s ready for his next adventure, and she’s swept along by his enthusiasm too.

The pony pricks its ears up at their approach, and trots towards them when it sees the bowl. She feeds it a piece of fruit, and it whuffs enthusiastically, lipping at her fingers. Hesitantly, she strokes its muzzle. It’s soft, and leans into her touch. She scratches along the long bridge of its nose, and it whickers in pleasure. She looks over at Finn, who’s grinning and just a little bit smug. Maybe this isn’t so terrible after all.


	3. grief, witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For margotkim, who requested "reacting to the other crying about something"

The other members of the Resistance were much quicker to embrace a former Stormtrooper than Rey would have expected. (She doesn’t know if it’s because of the Resistance’s welcoming nature, Finn’s inherent sweetness and eagerness to please, or all of the above.) In any case, he’s a regular at blaster and weapons practice, and has become a sought-after sparring partner.

Today he’s paired with Meer, a young Keshian she’s seen around the base. They’re working with staves, and Rey is glad she’s not the one fighting against him, because she would have disarmed him in about a minute, if she was being lazy. His grip is poor, and he’s obviously unfamiliar with the weapon, swinging it like he has less reach than he does. His hand gets too close to Finn’s staff, and wood connects with flesh, rather painfully judging from the shout that follows.

She walks over quickly to where Meer’s holding out his hand, glancing at him for permission to examine his injury. He nods. There’s bruising and swelling, but everything else seems normal.

“Nothing looks broken, but you should go to the infirmary to be safe. At the very least you can get some painkillers.” He grimaces and starts the walk back towards the main part of the base.

Rey turns to speak to Finn, but he’s nowhere to be seen. He can’t have gone far, so she pauses to center herself and casts her awareness out, until she feels a tug in a particular direction. He headed into the woods at the edge of the base, and it’s surprising to her how quickly the noise falls away, muffled by leaves and the presence of things that will be there long after they’re gone.

She finds him nestled in the roots of a large, old tree. He’s crying: quietly but with deep feeling, judging by the way he shakes. She scuffs her feet into the leaves so he knows she’s there. He wipes his eyes and turns around, looking so utterly bereft she feels like she’s intruding.

“I couldn’t find you, so I came looking.” She says, to fill the silence between them. Rey’s never actually seen him cry before, and it fills her with so much more distress than she expected. She sits down next to him, perching on a root. “I sent Meer to the infirmary. He’ll be fine.”

“That’s good,” Finn says, rather distantly. She didn’t think this was about what just happened, but this confirms it.

She nudges his shoulder with her own. “You don’t have to talk about it, but if you want to?”

He takes her hand, slotting his fingers between hers. “I was part of a squad, before I–left. Our commanding officers would make us spar, against each other and members of other squads. I had–I guess you’d call him a friend.” His voice gets sad, quiet. “I had to fight him, while he was hurt, and pretty badly. I hadn’t really thought about it until today.”

She squeezes his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“He died on Jakku. I miss him still.” He’s crying again, even though he seems a little annoyed about it, rubbing at his eyes more fiercely than he needs to. “He was a terrible stormtrooper.”

“So were you.” His lips twitch a little at that. He gets up, stretching his cricked limbs.

“We can stay here longer, if you want. Nobody’s going to miss us.” Rey says.

Finn puts out his hand. “I think I’m ready to go back.” He smiles, soft and bright, and her breath catches. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” She takes his hand, and he pulls her up.


	4. beds are unnecessary [nsfw]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for servantofclio

Yavin 4 is hot, but in a different way than Jakku was hot, Finn thinks. The air is thick, heavy on his skin in a way that makes it hard to move. Not that he really wants to. He’s sitting under a tree by a lake so big he can’t see the end of it. A refreshing little breeze is blowing off the water, and Rey’s laying in the sun. There’s absolutely nothing here he wants to get away from, and thus everything is perfect.

Rey stretches and gets up. She’s wearing very little, just a swimsuit, and something about it all (the way the light plays off her tanned limbs, the bright smile she flashes at him, the fact that nobody needs them for anything) makes his breath catch. She walks to where he sits, close enough that he has to tilt his head to look up at her. There’s so much of her bare skin in front of him, and he wants to touch all of it.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Her voice is mostly steady, but there’s a barely-there hitch in it. He can feel the first sparks of her want permeating through their Force bond, and it sets something smoldering in the back of his brain.

“We don’t need one, out here.” Rey’s dawning comprehension is heady, making his fingers clumsy when he reaches for a tie of her swimsuit bottom. She takes care of the other one, the flimsy cloth falling at her feet. With a smile he feels rather than sees, she kicks it away, moving right in his face.

She smells like sun lotion and arousal, and it hits like a stim, everything getting sharp and vivid, making him breathe hard, his chest heaving like he has no air. He wants to bury his face between her legs, make her tremble and cry out against him.

“Do it,” she says, her anticipation threatening to spill over and overwhelm them both. He pulls her against his mouth, kissing her wet and open, dragging his tongue against her folds. He hears her moan from inside himself and out, and he rubs his thumb against the jut of her hip: in affection, but also reminder.

He sucks against her clit, and she gasps, grinding down against his face. She curls a hand in his hair and pulls, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to feel good. This is the part he likes, where she’s so lost in her pleasure all that radiates into his mind is yes, please, please. He feels her still when she’s close, the anticipation in some ways sweeter than the release. He gives her a little push with his mind, and she tips over the edge, her orgasm pulsing and amplifying and looping. It ricochets and echoes through his awareness, until it’s his climax too, muffling his noises against her thigh.

He pulls away from her so she can drop down into his lap on shaking legs, lay her head on his shoulder. Her smile is blissful, and his limbs are heavy, and for at least the next few minutes, they don’t need to move. So they don’t.


	5. field below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for wildehacked
> 
> This was one of those "pick a song on shuffle, write a thing" memes. Song was [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxlTuYMZ1_A).

When Finn rolls over, he touches only air and cotton. The bed still carries a remnant of heat, so she can’t have been gone long. He puts on his jacket, but doesn’t change out of his pajamas. He has an idea of where she might be, and it’s not too far.

He finds Rey at the lake, staring out at the water. The sun is low in the sky, not yet warm enough to burn off the mist that hangs over everything in the vicinity. Somewhere on another shore, a bird calls mournfully. She looks up at that, and sees him there.

He joins her at the edge, watching the water lap. It’s a little chilly, but she doesn’t seem affected.

“Bad dream?” He asks. They both have nightmares still, somewhat more quietly than they used to. Usually it results in him waking up with Rey’s head on his chest, but occasionally she prefers a walk.

“Yeah, but a different one, this time.” Which is to say, it’s not about Starkiller.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She shakes her head. That narrows it down to Jakku, or her family, or a combination of the two, because she’s willing to discuss everything else, eventually. He can be patient, until she wants to talk about that as well.

She looks up at the sky, and seems to realize how early it is, now that her mind is more settled. “I think I’d like to go back to bed,” she says through a yawn.

He takes her hand, and she curls her fingers around his. They start walking back to the base. “That’s something we can do.”


	6. scary movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for wintersoldierfell

The music swells ominously, and Finn digs his fingers into Rey’s arm. She’s not sure why exactly people find things like this scary. First of all, it’s foolish to walk into dark places alone, without weapons. And if one must go, it’s always best to keep alert for potential dangers, not get so rattled that the thing that’s trying to get you takes you by surprise. She can hear it skulking in the background, why can’t the protagonist?

There’s a rattle by her side, and she starts. BB-8 came back with another bowl of popcorn, and bumped the table in the dark.

She reaches out and takes the bowl. “Be more careful next time,” she admonishes.

Finn uses his other hand to grab a handful of popcorn. “I’ll protect you from the droids that go bump in the night,” he says solemnly.

The monster pops up on screen and they both yell, surprised. BB-8 makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a laugh.


End file.
